How We Came To Be
by PrincessTunechi
Summary: It all started off when they were 8. From then on they were together forever. Through high school drama they have stayed together. And even through boy troubles they are still together. This is the story of the winx true friendship, how they came to love each other like family, how they stood up for each other, how they came to be...(Specialist included)
1. Chapter 1

**How we came to be chapter 1: My Name Is...**

**A/N: Sorry everyone but I have officially deleted Magix High...No one likes it anyway -_- oh well, whatever!**

* * *

**Linphea palace-7:00 P.M- Royal costume gala ball**

**8 years ago...**

**(Flora P.O.V)**

Tonight was the night of my parents charity gala ball and I was as nervous as ever. I never really liked going to many balls because I always thought the other kids there were too stuck up for their age. Since it was a costume ball, I dressed up as a Flower. I had everything that came with it, including the flower pot. I was in the dressing room with my mother watching her put on her costume.

She looked as beautiful as ever in her Marie Antoinette costume. We left the dressing room and met up with father at the grand doors of the grand hall where the ball was held. My dad was dressed as king Louis and kissed my mothers hand. She giggled and I smiled. My dad then looked down at me and smiled and picked me up and spun me around. I laughed hard as he still held me in his arms, the pot making him keep his distance.

"Little flower, will you be able to walk with the pot? We wouldn't want you to fall while walking down those long stairs." My dad said

I giggled "Daddy I'll be Okay, Promise!" I said, My dad wasn't convinced

He still held me in his arms when the grand doors opened to present us. Everyone cheered at the sight of us. My dad put me down for a moment to make an announcement.

"Thank you everyone for coming to the grand charity costume ball. We are all here to raise money for the save the Singing whales of Melody fund. May I thank the King of Melody, King Hoe-Be and Queen Maitlin for already contributing money to save their whales. May we all help to contribute more funds to help save the whales so the species may live on and produce many more singing whales. And may we hear their beautiful melodies for generations to come. Thank you, and have a great time!" My dad finished

Everyone cheered once again and my dad picked me up and we walked down the stairs with my mother following behind. After reaching the bottom he put me down and pushed me to go and meet the other children but I just said no. My mother went off with her group of lady friends, and my dad went off with his group of friends as well, leaving me all alone by the piano. I sat down at the piano next to the pianist, I got a little hungry and made my way to the snack table. I instantly started to down the snicker doodles the minute I laid eyes on them, but my munching was soon interrupted by giggles from the other end of the table.

I looked over to see two figures that looked around my age. One was dressed as a kangaroo and the other was dressed as a seahorse. The one dressed as a seahorse appeared to be stuffing cupcakes into the kangaroo pouch and that was kinda funny to me. I decided to muck up some courage and go and say hi, they didn't look like they were like other snooty kids my age. I started to hop over to them until I tripped and fell.

The two figures turned to me and looked at me with concern until dropping down to my level to help me up. They helped me up and smiled at me, I looked down at the girls kangaroo pouch and saw the pouch filled with strawberry and chocolate cupcakes. I giggled and they laughed. We shared a good laugh for about 5 minutes before introducing ourselves with full length intro's that we knew how to do.

"I'm Layla, Princess of Tides and I'm 8 years old"

"I'm Musa, Princess of Melody and I'm 8 too"

"Well I'm Flora, Princess of Linphea and I'm 8 as well"

After introducing ourselves, we made our way to another table with more food. We instantly started downing the sugar cookies my mom had made by herself secretly. We started talking about how big our bedrooms at home are and how many siblings we have. Layla has 2 brothers and 1 sister and Musa has 4 blood brothers, 4 adoptive brothers, and 3 sisters, now that's a lot of siblings! I have 6 brothers and 1 sister. We went back to eating at the table until a blondie around our age squeezed pass us to the snack table herself and Musa wasn't having it.

She politely told the blondie that it wasn't nice to cut in line. The blonde retorted and said it's not like she was cutting in front of the lunch line at school. That's when a red head that was our age came and tried to break up the bickering but Layla told her to butt out of it. I sighed and hopped over to a girl with periwinkle/purple hair. She was playing on a Gameboy and it seemed obvious that she was losing since she kept making angry faces at the screen. I hopped over to her and introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Flora. Are you having trouble with that game?" I asked politely

"Uh...Yeah, I can't get pass level 13 in Mario Bro's it's irritating the mess outta me! Oh, and my names Techna." The girl said

"Mario Bros?! That's my favorite game to play. I got pass level 13, let me help you." I offered

She handed me the Gameboy and I showed her how to get pass the level. She oooed and aahhed at how I was sweeping pass the level easily and thanked me before taking back the Gameboy and playing the other levels on her own. I turned back to watching the four argue until I had enough of the unnecessary bickering.

"Girls please stop! Bickering about what Barbie doll over here did will not solve the problem at all!" I said

"But midnight here- Hey! who you calling Barbie doll!" The blonde said

'Ugh, you obviously. And Flora, your right. Fighting like this just because this girl cut between us like that is un-princess like. I was raised better" Musa said

Layla looked at Musa with a "_You know only some of what you just said is true" _look. Musa looked at her and said "What?"

"Stel, that girl is right. You really should have said excuse me instead of just doing what you did. You know you were taught better than that. We all were" The redhead said

"Your right Bloom." The girl named Stella said, she then walked to Musa, Layla, and I with her head held high

"Look, I'm ever so sorry for doing what I had done to you earlier. It was not ladylike and I was raised with better manners that and I'm truly sorry. Could we just forgive, forget, and start over?" Stella smirk, holding her hand out to us

Layla, Musa and I looked at each other uncertainly. Layla then back at Stella's hand and slowly reached her hand up to shake it. She shook it gently and Stella smiled warmly before they let go of each others hands. Soon Musa and I were doing the same and eventually we came to do the same to the red head who's name was Bloom. After that we all talked to each other about random 8 year old girl things and soon it was time for the grand dinner.

Our parents came to get us for dinner. The dinner was held in the huge Linphean grand garden banquet hall. The seating was divided by status as usual. Lower class sits at the large table to the right by the huge window that was bordered with rich roses. The middle class was seated at the other large table by the left where the guest flower baskets were at the far corner and the crystal designed roses. The upper class royalty and military sat at the top 3 tables in the center under the beautiful crystal rose light.

My new friends and I all sat at the marines table since my uncle Verdinad was the marine captain and I always loved his crazy stories of his time exploring the oceans of the magical dimension. As we ate my uncle told the story of how he encountered the great kraken of the Valeasian oceans. How he almost lost his legs to the great shark of Eraklyion, and how he almost kissed a mermaid of Tides. My friends and I laughed at the one with the mermaid since he explained how he somehow encountered the fish woman anyway and how he only was close to kissing her because he had gotten drunk from too much magic whiskey spike. How he still encountered the mermaid when he was drunk is a mystery to me since he just really talked about how she was soooo beautiful even if she was threatening to beat him to a pulp just for wanting to kiss her.

Now I was upset because the banquet was over and the girls had to leave. I cried to my parents to let them stay longer but they said that they couldn't because we have somewhere important to be tomorrow but they promised they will make sure we'll keep in touch. That made me feel a little better but my friends were still crying. Their parents promised them that we would all see each other sometime soon and that there was no need to cry so we had to leave it like that.

The girls and I hugged each other tightly and said our goodbyes and I made my way to my room still feeling upset. But, something in my gut told me that we would meet each other again. And that we would be friends forever. That we would never forget who each other's names are.

Musa, Flora, Stella, Bloom, Layla, and Techna. The princesses who would soon become friends forever

* * *

**Okay tell me what you think and feel free to criticize. Be honest in your reviews and yes this will b a full story... Stay tunned...-_-**


	2. Solarian Sleep Over

**How We Came To Be Chapter 1: Our Tea Party**

* * *

**Solarian Palace- 11:00 A.M- Royal Garden Party**

I winced as the corset to my dress tightened again by the maid who was helping me with my dress. I was in my room getting dressed for my mothers royal garden party. My room was fit for a princess but had the appeal of a little girl, I had a pink and golden twin bed that was pretty big with big fluffy pink pillows and a pink comforter with little plushies scattered on the bed in the very center of the room. The white nightstands on both sides of the bed had lava lamps with glitter in them, I had a fuzzy pink rug and a cute chair that was white with trimmed gold and a cute tea party set near the far corner of my room where my toy box was. My closet was to the right of my bed and I had my tv in front of my bed. The windows in my room were lined to the back of my room and were as tall as the walls. Yea it was a sweet room to me, I just never had any real friends to share it with.

As I was finished dressing I examined myself in the mirror. I didn't look bad, my dress was pink with white trim with my white flats and my pink and white hat. A regular royal dress that I was not at all happy with. Just as I was done examining myself, my mother came in to take me to the garden party.

The party was held in the large Solarian palace gardens. It had a very elegant feel to it, the large fountain stood in the very center of the party, outdoor tents were set up all over the garden which held some of the seating areas and the food tables. Various plants and bushes were all over the place, mainly rose bushes and lilies were placed, ice sculptures were placed on every food table, and you could see the pianist playing Beethoven with the orchestra that was set up. Many people of different high status were already here and doing rich people stuff.

I spotted my daddy talking to my uncles and tried to go to him but my mom pulled me over to a group of people I didn't really know but they look familiar like I have seen them before, have I?

The people were obvious royals and by the looks of it, I do know them. The first couple had a very techno/civil style to them, the woman has raspberry/pink colored hair with green eyes and light pink lipstick and blush on, she was wearing a purple sleeveless gown with a metal like high collar, the hem and top outline was white/silver and she had white heels on as well. The man had brown hair and dark eyes, he matched the woman with a purple and white/silver royal suit with a gold sash with a royal seal on it and white gloves, he had a very serious look on his face and looked like he barely smiled.

The next couple were rather an all out kinda couple, the woman was a redhead with light lipstick and blush with eye shadow, her hair was done up in a very elegant English do with curls going from the front outline to the back, she wore a blue and pink royal gown with a collar that had an opening in the back with light glitter, Her gown sleeves were mid-long and she wore white gloves, the man had on a red and gold suit with a metal like high collar, I don't know what it was okay? Anyway they looked nice that's all you need to know.

The next couple was a dark skinned woman that wore a very mid-evil like style of gown with the frilly collar and endless ruffles in the dress with the beads and small jewels that attached the beads. The man was the same style as well but had the royal sash with his royal seal and a beard.(Sorry but the description I was aiming for was way too much to describe!)

The next couple was a very Asian couple. The woman had midnight blue hair that was kept up in a Japanese bun that was kept in with golden Japanese pins that had gold beads trailing down with small costume lotus flowers hanging off of them and beautiful dark eyes. She wore a traditional royal kimono that was blue around the collar and sash that kept the attire together with gold trim around the hem and ends of the sleeves. The man was pretty short and chubby with back/grey hair and a mustache. He had a friendly smile and wore a man kimono like outfit that was similar to the woman's style.

And of course I swore I had a feeling I knew them from somewhere because I see my friend Flora's parents looking down at me with bright smiles. Flora's mother had on a pink sun dress with a flower like belt with pink wedges with her hair done in a low bun kept in by a black ribbon. Her father was dressed in the Linphean royal attire which was a blue suit with silver buttons and the royal sash and seal with silver/white shoes.

"And guess who they brought with them sweetie?" My mother asked me

Before I could guess who I heard my name being cheered by familiar voices

"STELLA!"

From behind the royal couples Flora, Musa, Layla, Bloom, and Techna came with their arms open wide for a hug. I squealed and I went to hug them, we hugged happily with tears in our eyes while our parents 'aww'ed' and chuckled. We let go and complimented each others outfits

Flora was wearing a pretty pink tutu that was held up with a bow in the back with green trim and the top was a strapless green top with a sweater jacket. She had charm bracelets on her left wrists and had her ponytail curled and held in a black ribbon with a flower clip holding her bang. She also wore pink ballet flats

Musa was wearing traditional Japanese wear. She had a black kimono that was designed with a pink jade flower pattern all through the kimono. The color outline was pink as was the end sleeves and the hem trim. Her hair was done in a top bun held up by a golden Chinese holder with pink flats.

Bloom was wearing a simple blue formal dress with pink trim with a heart in the middle of the top. She had her hair let down and curled with a pink headband and blue shoes.

Layla was wearing a green/blue spaghetti strap dress with green flats. She had her hair neatly combed straight in a ponytail with a blue choker with blue bands on her wrists.

Techna was wearing a pink vest with a white t-shirt with regular dress jeans and pink flats with her bang done straight with a tiny costume phone style hair clip. I had to say I was jealous since she didn't have to wear royal attire like everyone else...What's her secret to getting her way?

Our parents shooed us away so we went over to one of the food tables. The one we went to was filed with sweets like cinnamon buns and snicker doodles and chocolate covered strawberries and cookies and stuff like that. In the center was an ice sculpture of a mermaid sitting on a rock.

We started to fill our plates with the goodies, making sure our parents don't see of course, and darted to the most remote unbothered place in the party, under the big oak tree by my dads golf course in the grass away from the party.

"So girls...I already know from Musey and LayLay about how many siblings they have...How many do you?" Flora asked

"I have 1 brother and that's all" Techna said

"I have two sisters." Bloom said

"Surprisingly I have 3 older sisters. We're only a year apart and you haven't seen them because they were sent away to our aunt Betty's since they're trouble makers" I said

"Is your auntie mean?" Flora asked

"Mean? She's a witch why wouldn't she be mean. You haven't seen the true face of evil until you've met her. Not to mention that huge mole on her nose. Eeeeewww!" I said

"EEWWWWWW!" The girls cried. I just laughed

"She's mean to them but not to me though. I'm her little angel" I bragged, pretending to inspect my nails.

We talked for a few more minutes about jump rope until we were called back to the party by our parents. Techna was just finishing a lecture about her opinion on double dutch.

"So, in conclusion, double Dutch is pretty complicated to me because it involves more than one rope and jumping in at the right time is hard" Techna finished

"But it's not when you get the hang of it though" Musa said

We agreed while Techna protested once more with a simple 'No, it's still complicated'

We were back on garden grounds with our plates empty and our parents giving us questioning looks about it, wanting answers as to why our faces were covered in frosting. We just laughed and waited for lunch to be served.

Butlers and chefs came out with carts to serve the lunch which consisted of finger sandwiches with large pictures of ice tea and fruit bowls. The dessert was mouse and crumpets were served as well with regular hot tea and cinnamon sticks. The food was delicious!

* * *

**End of garden party- 6:00 P.M- Solarian Royal Grand Hall**

The garden party was over and the girls and their parents along with mine were in the royal grand hall chatting. The hall was simple and elegant with a beautiful white marvel with golden design floors with a golden staircase that led to the large white double doors. The windows were large and currently draped with red curtains which were open to let the moon shine through. The big golden chandelier hung with beautiful rare candles that never melt wax. Safe to say that room looked like the ball room from this earth story my parents read to me called 'Beauty And The Beast'.

**"**Girls, we have been thinking and seeing that you all have taken a great liking to one another, how about you girls stay over here for the week?" Blooms mother asked

"YES!" We squealed

"Alright, your bags are here in Stella's room girls, have fun" Techna's mother said

We squealed and darted straight to my room. Once I opened the door the girls 'oooed and aahhed' at my room. I went to my service phone do order some food for us

"Ms. Johnson, do you mind calling for 2-"

"Make that three!" Musa yelled from across the room

"Ok, three double cheese pizzas and some movies my parents brought with them from earth please? Those Disney movies and a few comedies." I finished

"Yes Princess" with that she hung up

I went back to where the girls were. Sitting either on the fuzzy carpet of my bed, Bloom and Flora where playing patty-cake and Musa and Layla were braiding each others hair, Techna seemed to be looking for something in her bag.

"Hey Techna, what are you looking for?" I asked her

"I'm looking for this 'Nintendo' thing my parents got me from their trip to earth. That's where I got the Gameboy I was playing with at the gala last night" She told me

"Oh your parents go to earth too? My parents do and they always bring me something when they visit. last time they got me a collection of movies staring this earth girl named Shirley Temple, and that's where my mom got her costume for the gala" Flora said

"Cool! Mines and Layla's go too for vacation. One time we went to this earth place called Rome and we had so much fun seeing chariots race around the arena, and lets not forget the lion. Raaaarrrrr!" Musa joked

We laughed

"My parents bought me this really cute kitten. The good thing about it is that its not magical and its all normal and stuff. Then it wont try to fly out of the window every time I turn around" Layla said

"I don't think my parents approve of bringing earthling things here so much, They will bring stuff but not as much. Your parents all sound like they enjoy bringing things from earth, I envy that." Bloom said

"I pity you." I said dramatically putting my hand to my forehead and tilting my head upwards dramatically " My parents always bring me Barbie dolls and stuff and yours don't bring any?! SHAME!" I said

Bloom jumped a little at my dramatic statement and the girls laughed. Soon the service came to bring the pizza and movies and the girls sat in front of the tv and watched The Lion King that my mom brought me from earth. Our eyes were glued to the screen until I heard Musa whine.

"Ugh, I'm hungry...again!" Musa whined

"What! We had like three pizzas ordered and you ate a whole pizza and a half, how are you hungry already?!" Layla nearly yelled

"Because, I'm a growing girl. You can't deny I have to eat!" Musa defended

"Mhmm, Musa you were so close to eating ALL of the pizza if Techna didn't beat you to the punch. Seriously, you eat like you don't eat at home!" Layla argued

"Give me a break Lala!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"noooooo"

"Yeeessss"

They went on like this for a good 10 minutes until the part where Timon and Pumba come up. We watched the whole movie until the end and I popped in Mulan and we went through about half of it until we were knocked out sleep. Honestly, even though it was my first sleepover, it was the best one. And I never will forget it for as long as I can.


	3. 8 Years Later

**How We Came To Be Chapter 3: 8 Years Later...**

** A:N/ Since I thought it would be a little over bearing on my part to have written all of the play dates leading up to them being teenagers I just fast forwarded to 8 years later instead...Enjoy and leave reviews.**

* * *

The first day back at Magix High was a rather busy one. Students were happy to be returning to high school to meet with their friends that either don't go to Red Fountain or Alfea, or just don't live in Magix. In came Musa, Techna, Layla, Stella, Flora, and Bloom all together with smiles on their faces. The summer for them was terrific since they spent it together on earth with their parents. These past 8 years of being friends with each other had been a blessing yet a curse. Sure, now they had each other to be friends with but on their realms they were all trouble makers when they wanted to be.

"Ah, it feels good to be back where I can retain my ultimate popularity again!" Stella beamed, spreading her arms wide

The girls giggled "So being super popular at Alfea isn't enough?" Flora asked

"Hell no! I need to be popular everywhere I go so people will know how fabulous I am!" Stella posed as if a paparazzi was around

The girls gigged and made they're way to Homeroom. What they didn't notice was 6 guys staring at them.

* * *

The girls took a sit in the near back by the window which gave a slight view of Magix Plaza.

"So girls, do you think we'll meet some really cute boys this year?" Stella asked, she heard Musa groan

"We meet really cute boys everywhere who only turn out to be jerks!" Techna said, crossing her arms

Layla, Musa, and Flora agreed

"Oh well, maybe we'll meet some boys who aren't ya know?" Bloom encouraged

"Alright everyone shush shush now! Class in session." Ms. Griselda came into the class room with her same demanding stance. She worked at this school as well as Alfea and it was a true pain to the Alfea fairies attending Magix High.

"Welcome back to Magix High and as you all know new students have joined this school year which is very rare since we are near closing for acceptance of applications so our school will be able to expand. So I would like to invite into this classroom 6 new boys from Red Fountain." Ms Griselda said

She ushered in 6 boys who caught the girls attention. One had long midnight blue hair with beautiful dark eyes and wore alight green t-shirt with regular jeans and black sneakers and had choker beads around his neck and held his backpack and sketchbook. Another had maroon colored hair and a scowl on his lips. He had dark eyes and wore a vest jacket with the British symbol on it, obviously an earth traveler, and regular jeans with dark blue sneakers and did not carry a backpack. Another had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a baby blue t-shirt with dark jeans and white sneakers with his backpack slung around his shoulders. Another had short cut brown hair that covered one of his eyes and green eyes. He wore a red t-shirt with regular jeans and red sneakers with no backpack. Another had peanut butter colored hair with green eyes with glasses and wore a simple shirt with a grey vest and jeans with dark sneakers. And lastly was a dark skinned boy who had brunette hair that was in a braid and a purple shirt with dark jeans and purple sneakers.

"Everyone, this is Helia Saladin, Riven Slader, Sky Grayson, Brandon Mathews, Timmy Chester, and Nabu Jason." Ms Griselda said

The girls turned their heads in boredom while the other girls in the room squealed at how handsome the new boys were. For the first time, Stella actually groaned about boys, that was rare. The girls turned their heads to her in surprise.

"What? I was just thinking about what Techna said about the whole thing with boys being jerks and decided she was right. I'm not giving up on guys but I'm just saying that what she said was true, guys are all the same, Jerks!" Stella pouted, stealing a few glances at the chocolate haired new boy.

"Well hey, never say never. You never know if you might meet that one guy you really really like one day Stel Bel." Musa encouraged

"Yea I know and speaking of boys, there so happens to be an extra table next to us and the new boys are coming over" Bloom said

Musa groaned, Flora blushed, Techna pulled out her phone to occupy herself, Layla started playing with the air, and Stella put her head down. Bloom had just stared out of the window. None of them wanting the new boys to notice or even talk to them. The last thing they needed was to be wooed by jerks. The boys came and sat down at the table next to the girls. Helia was across from Flora and couldn't help but steal a few glances in her direction. Sky was checking Bloom out from the corner of his eye. Riven wasn't paying anyone any mind. Timmy was trying to occupy himself with his laptop. Brandon was just staring at Stella with no regrets. and Nabu was playing with his magic.

The boys were the ones who were staring at the girls before and now they just hoped that someone would say something to spark a conversation between the two groups. Class wasn't even bothered since this happens every year, for a whole week the school does no work and lets the students do whatever they want within school grounds and rules.

The two groups stayed quiet through the whole class period. Not saying a word to one another even though they wanted to start a conversation. Normally it would be Stella to start the conversations in a time like this but apparently she was sound asleep obviously dreaming of shopping due to her talking in her sleep.

"_Let me get 2 prada bags, the latest Solarian boots with a matching jacket and skirt" _Stella said sleepily, causing Flora to giggle

Helia glanced at Flora when she giggled and thought that was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. He would have to talk to her and soon or he would go mad. Soon the bell rang and the girls got up as quickly as they could. Today was an early day so only advisory and lunch and then the students could either go home or go back to Alfea or Red Fountain. The girls made their way to the lunchroom not even bothering to get in line and sat at a table near the back door, usually they would eat outside since Flora likes to be around nature during school ours as well and enjoy the scenery of the school grounds.

"Ok, that had to be the most awkward class we have ever been in." Stella said

"Stella, you were sleep the whole time how would you know if it was that awkward or not?" Layla asked

"I'm very knowing to my surroundings weather I'm asleep or not. fairy power dear Layla, fairy power." Stella said proudly

"Well I for one know that tomorrow I'm definitely changing tables as far away from them as possible. Flo Bear, you should have seen the way that boy with the midnight blue hair was checking you out. You too Stella, that dude with the chocolate hair was totally into you and you were too sleep to even notice." Musa said

"I know, they are pretty cute though. But I for one won't be taking my chances with any of them until they prove that they aren't jerks. the only one who looks civil is the one with the glasses." Bloom said

"I agree with that one Bloom." Flora said

The girls giggled and didn't even notice Brandon walk over to their table. They finally noticed and turned to look at him, Stella had a faint bush on her cheeks, trying to avoid contact with Brandon.

"Hello ladies, I couldn't help but notice we sit next to each other in advisory and I wanted to introduce myself." Brandon said

"We know who you are though" Techna said "Ms. Griselda said what your names are in class."

"Yeah I know but I would like to introduce myself anyway. Again my names Brandon, one of the richest people in my realm. Over there are my friends. That's Sky prince of Eraklyon, Riven prince of Galeteo, Helia the richest guy in Linphea, Timmy the richest guy in The City Of Tomorrow, and Nabu prince of the neighboring kingdom of Tides." Brandon finished

"Well, My name is Bloom, Princess of Sparx. This is Techna princess of Zenith. Musa princess of Melody, Stella princess of Solaria, Flora princess of Linphea, and Aisha princess of Tides." Bloom introduced the girls

The girls waved at Brandon and he eyed Stella. She caught his eye and blushed wildly at the moment of eye contact. Not once had she felt that spark in someone's eyes, not once has she wanted to get lost in a guys eyes. This guy was definitely her type and she probably didn't even realize it.

"Hey guys! Get over here and say hi!" Brandon called to his group

The guys got up and trained their eyes on the girls. Riven actually locked eyes with Musa and suddenly he felt warm inside. he never felt that with the girls he dated. They never made him feel nervous or warm, he always felt absolutely nothing.

Flora bit her lip and leaned over to Techna to whisper something in her ear. Techna nodded and got up with Flora to a nearby empty table and together they pushed it towards their table. The boys took it as an opportunity and sat down.

All through lunch the two groups talked about all and nothing and enjoyed each others company. But what they didn't notice was 6 girls eyeing the boys with lust and wanting in they're eyes.

* * *

**Alright that's all I've got for this chapter. Plz Review!**


	4. Get To Know Them

**How We Came To Be Chapter 4: Get To Know Them**

**Yea I didn't want to post this until the show started back up so...Yea...-_- and I don't have a lot of reviews to go by so I think my story is bad**

* * *

After school the girls were in the parking lot of Magix High about to head to Alfea. After meeting Sky, Riven, Brandon, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu the girls have been in really high spirits. They had planned to meet each other on Saturday. The girls made they're way back to Alfea and made they're way up to their dorm. They had been sent here when they were 15 and their powers started to develop more than usual. It was a blessing that their parents let them attend regular school like other teens. After finding out that other royal teens go to regular school as well their parents let them go.

"Well girls, I don't know about you but I for one am taking a nice long nap for the day. Wake me when one of you cook." Stella said, yawning and heading towards her room leaving the rest of the girl shaking there heads at her disapprovingly

The girls went on to their daily hobbies when they don't have Alfea studies. Musa was tuning her Violin, Layla was watching soccer, Techna was playing a game on her 3ds she got from earth on her birthday a few months ago, Bloom was playing with Kiko, and Flora was dressing up to head out to the Alfea garden she and the new gardening club were working on. This was usually what they liked to do when they never really felt like going out after studies. Stella always slept more than she should on days she didn't feel like shopping.

It was already 7:00 and Flora came back, washed up and changed. Then went to cook something for her and the girls. They never ate with the other fairies often because some of the more manipulative and obnoxious fairies liked to bud in on their conversations about their earth trips, they still went down to just sit and chat with the other fairies and sometimes just eat the fruit that's served with some of the dishes. Dinner was done and the girls ate, sharing a few jokes with one another and talking about the past summer that they hadn't spent together.

"Okay girls, this time we didn't go to earth which was sad but eh. We went to the Tamerian realm! It was so nice, all those exotic plants gave me inspiration for a new fashion line." Stella told the girls

"Cool Stel Bell. My parents and I went back to earth and went to this place called China. It was nice to see this thing called the great wall of China. I forgot to show you this really cute Kimono I got there." Musa told them, slurping on her Alfredo noodles

"My parents, sister, and I went to the Romanian realm. I didn't even know a realm like that existed! Its so nice, its Romanian time styled and we raced in chariots on Hover Horses imported from Zenith." Flora said

"Oh yeah, those horses just don't do it for me Flo. To many malfunctions on my part. For the summer my family and I were on earth again in this Hawaii place and it was amazing!" Tecna said "Although seeing my brother in nothing but a grass skirt was not appealing at all!" Tecna said in disgust

"What! Zeke was in a grass skirt and you didn't call me?! Tecna Tune Zenithia I thought we had a deal when it concerned your hunk of a brother Zeke!" Stella screeched, earning laughs from the girls

"Sorry Stel Bell, seeing my brother in a grass skirt just creeps me out-"

"Like seeing you in a hula skirt and bikini top?" Stella joked

Tecna pretended to be hurt, earning even more laughs from the girls. Every dinner they shared has been like this, cracking jokes and taking about their day and how bossy their parents are becoming now that the girls are soon to reach the age they will be able to rule their kingdoms. Soon dinner was done and cleaned up and the girls got into their pajama's and gathered around in Stella's room for a little slumber party. Bloom was doing Stella's nails, Musa and Layla were watching an earth show called the Big Bang Theory, Tecna was showing Flora her new invention which was a cyber plant.

It was around 12:00 A.M by the time they were asleep. Soon they will be meeting the guys in just hours and even though they were asleep, they were excited to meet them. They never really gotten that excited over guys-except for Bloom and Stella of course-because guys these days were usually boring and only wanted to get in their pants. For some reason the girls felt, protected around the guys even though they only met today.

* * *

**Saturday-12:00 P.M- Ze-Ze's Fun House**

"You mean to tell me that the guys wanted to meet _here_!? I mean I love to have fun just as much as the next guy but seriously, I was not expecting for us to meet up here!" Stella complained, walking into the fun house with the girls.

"I mean, I don't even have my fun house clothes on!"

"Stella chill out, it's not like this is a date or anything. We're just meeting up to get to know each other and have fun." Flora said

"And if you don't have anything to wear for the fun house it's okay, Bloom has that covered. Com'on lets register and get dressed." Musa said

The girls got their wrist bands and went to the girls bathroom to get changed. After coming out they were all dressed in simple sweats and sneakers since the fun house pretty much requires a lot of running and jumping and game playing which leads to immense sweat and leaves you really tired.

The girls then sat down at a nearby table in the near middle of the eating area of the fun house. The spotted the boys and waved them over, the boys were dressed in sweats as well. The girls waved them over.

"Hey guys, could you please tell us why you suggested that we meet up here before Stella dies." Bloom said

"Well, we thought it would be fun to hang out here instead of doing a usual thing and go somewhere else to just eat and stuff. We figured this place would be fun but if you girls aren't into this place-" Sky said but got cut off by the girls

"Yea we love this place!" The girls cheered in unison, earning chuckles from the guys

"Well then ladies, how about we all split up to have some fun and meet back at the fun food area to grab some pizza?" Brandon offered and the girls nodded. Bloom paired with Sky, Musa with Riven, Tecna, with Timmy, Layla with Nabu, Flora with Helia, and Brandon with Stella.

Musa and Riven went to the fun zone paint ball war zone, Bloom and Sky went to play skee ball, Flora and Helia went over to the amazon shooting game(It took a lot of convincing and learning from Helia for Flora to shoot the giant spider in the game) Tecna and Timmy went over to the tecno world simulation game. The day witht he boys went by with a breeze, the group ate pizza after playing some games, and then just sat down and relaxed talking about all and nothing until it was time to leave due to curfew.

The guys dropped the girls off at Alfea no one knowing what to say or do before the guys had to leave.

"So uh, Brandon" Stella started, then pulled out a piece of paper with her number and handed it to Brandon "Call me anytime you want to hang out, just the two of us, I really enjoyed your company." She said

Brandon blushed slightly but remained his cool. "Okay i will, I really enjoyed your company too Stella." He said then went back over to his bike

Meanwhile, Layla and Nabu had already exchanged numbers in the funhouse so Layla was in the dorm and Nabu teleported to red Fountain, Sky and Bloom were still standing awkwardly, Tecna and Timmy were exchanging numbers and talking about new phones, and Musa and Riven were talking about music, they had come to open up to each other quite easily, on Riven's part that is.

After numbers were exchanged the girls went to their dorms and got ready for bed, remembering a good day with the guys was a treat they could never forget.

* * *

**Whatever I got bored easily with Winx Club but im still doing my stories...Please R&R**


	5. authors note

**How We Came To Be Chapter 5: Authors note BIG NEWS EVERYONE!**

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is not a chapter I know but im just TOOOOOO excited to tell everyone the big news i have planned out. I AM REPOSTING MAGIX HIGH! Yep U heard me, the weirdo, over rated, action packed, funny ass, winx girls doin waayy too much, romance filled, cursing out, and chicken loving story is making a comback with better chappies, probably more violence, better grammar, and better jokes and this time ITS STAYING UP NO MATTER WHAT! I come to realize that all of u actually enjoyed MAGIX HIGH and i was selfish to take it away. **

**Therefore I am reposting Magix high called MAGIX HIGH-REALOADED and will probably discontinue GODS OF OLYMPUS AND HOW WE CAME TO BE temporarily until i reach ten chappies in MAGIX HIGH REALOADED. So everyone get ready for more weirdness, action, violence(temporarily on most occasions) laughing, and probably a bit of crying in my ULTIMATE COMEBACK!1!1!1! of magix high.**

**HOLLA EVERYONE AND LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT U THINK OF MY COMEBACK IN THE REVIEWS PLEASEEE1!**


End file.
